


Glasses

by PixieDust294



Series: 31 Challenge [25]
Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Adam Parrish Loves Ronan Lynch, Angst with a Happy Ending, Cute Ronan Lynch/Adam Parrish, M/M, Ronan Lynch Angst, Ronan Lynch Loves Adam Parrish, Ronan Lynch Swears, Ronan Lynch is Bad at Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:48:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29615226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PixieDust294/pseuds/PixieDust294
Summary: Adam gets sick of Ronan squinting and holding things two inches from his face to be able to read it. Ronan is stubborn.
Relationships: Ronan Lynch & Adam Parrish, Ronan Lynch & Adam Parrish & Orphan Girl | Opal, Ronan Lynch/Adam Parrish
Series: 31 Challenge [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2038938
Kudos: 40





	Glasses

Ronan and Adam were tangled together on the sofa. From a speaker on the wall, music was pumped into the room. Adam frowned at his text book whilst Ronan read To Kill A Mockingbird. Adam was nearly done with the section he needed to read for his next class when he looked up. Ronan held his book close to his face while he read.   
“You’re doing it again,” Adam remarked. Immediately, Ronan moved the book further away.   
“No, I’m not.” he argued.   
“If you weren’t doing it, how did you know what I was talking about?” Adam smirked as Ronan huffed and put his book down. “Babe,” Adam began again, “Why won’t you just go to the optometrist? You’ll either prove me wrong, or get something that helps you. Seems like a win-win to me.” Ronan said nothing in reply and turned the TV on. Adam rolled his eyes and mumbled something about being stubborn that Ronan chose to ignore. 

A few days later, Adam walked into the kitchen to find Ronan doing some of the farm’s paperwork. Yet again, Ronan was holding the paper up so that he could read the figures better.   
“That’s it,” Adam huffed. “I’m going to book you an appointment for an eye test.”   
“I don’t need one.” Ronan argued reflexly.   
“Bullshit,” Adam responded as he pulled his phone out and googled the nearest eye doctor. Within five minutes, they were both booked in for the next day. 

Ronan had been sulking ever since Adam had booked the appointments. It was getting later and later and Adam was growing more tired. Opal had already gone to bed but Ronan was watching some action movie that Adam didn’t care about. Eventually, Adam was so tired that he was struggling to keep his eyes open.   
“I’m heading to bed. Don’t be up too late, okay?” Ronan barely looked at Adam as he stood up. Adam got to the living room door. “I love you.”   
“Mhm, you too.” Ronan absentmindedly replied. Adam rolled his eyes and went upstairs. Half an hour later, Ronan crept into the bedroom. Adam closed his eyes and made an effort to slow his breathing. He heard Ronan stripping off his clothes and felt him drop into the bed. Ronan wrapped his arms around Adam,   
“You’re shit at pretending to sleep.” he said. Adam pulled away from Ronan’s embrace.   
“Well fuck off and let me try to actually get to sleep then.” Adam snapped.   
“Who pissed in your cheerios?”   
“So you’re allowed to be a bitch all day and I’m not?” Adam practically heard Ronan’s eyes roll in response. Adam scooched further away from Ronan and tried to sleep. Ronan did not sleep.   
When Adam woke up in the morning, Ronan was not in bed next to him. He assumed that he was still sulking. Feeling ready for another argument, Adam got out of bed and headed down to the kitchen to make himself some coffee. Ronan was already in the kitchen, pulling some croissants out of the oven.   
“Good morning,” he smiled at Adam. Adam frowned at the change of mood and took in the fresh coffee on the side and the homemade croissants. Ronan watched him looking around the fairly clean kitchen and shrugged. “I didn’t sleep.” Ronan explained. “Here, I made some muffins too, have one while the croissants cool.” Adam took a muffin and sat at the dining table with it, he watched as Ronan flitted around the kitchen. Ronan caught him watching and stopped where he was. He looked Adam dead in the eye.   
“I’m sorry about yesterday,” he told him. “It just makes me nervous,”   
“Ronan, they’re just glasses for God’s sake. You’ll be fine.”   
“I know, and I will go, without any more complaints.” Ronan promised.   
“You’re a big baby, you know that.” Adam smiled, letting Ronan know they were totally done arguing. Adam put his muffin down on the table and walked to Ronan, wrapping his arms around his waist. “I’m glad you’re my moody, big baby though.”   
“Hey, when did we add moody to it?” Ronan grinned down at Adam who raised his eyebrows. “Fair enough.” 

The eye tests went smoothly. Adam’s eyes were fine, but Ronan did need some glasses just to help him with distance and reading. He chose some black square frames. After their appointment, Ronan and Adam grabbed some lunch.   
“You know,” Adam began, he leant forward to whisper in Ronan’s ear. “You looked really good with those glasses on.”   
Ronan’s cheeks flushed and Adam laughed.   
“You’re a menace, Adam Parrish.”


End file.
